


Cliche

by Cassie_Snail06



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Fluff, Happy, Love, Short Story, angst if you try, based of off song, love story kinda, sad if you try, wholesome if you try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Snail06/pseuds/Cassie_Snail06
Summary: Ash meets a beautiful girl and they slowly (kinda) fall in lovei based this off of mxmtoon's song cliche
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	Cliche

**Author's Note:**

> short story that i wrote when bored, decicded to post  
> story based off of song, listen to song >:)

I walked into a room, expecting to be alone. But to my surprise there was a person standing there. They had short brown hair but I couldn’t see anymore of their face or anything really. They had their back turned to me.

They looked me in the eyes. They had beautiful blue eyes that looked like an endless ocean and I was in the middle of it, lost at sea. Then I realized they looked me in the eyes. I wanted to erase myself. I tried to back away before realizing that I got caught. 

I didn’t want to fall but then I stepped right in. I looked down at the ground and then I felt it right within. It was too late for me.

They took a step forward and tilted their head, with a curious glance they stared and I felt dead. _Oh my God, I think I’m dying_ , I thought. I was still lost in the ocean blue eyes. They were pretty tall, unlike me. They looked a good bit taller. 

“Hey.” She said. Her hair was so beautiful and looked so soft. 

“Hello,” I said. I wanted to continue and say; what’s your name? I’d really like to know more about you. Too bad I stopped at hello. I just stared at her beautiful blue eyes that sparkled with amusement. It was only then that I realized I had been staring, but she looked right back and grinned.

It felt like one big emotional whirlwind.

Later on I found out her name was Finn and I told her my name was Ash. Finn was such a pretty name and I admired her even more for it. Over the next few days we were talking. We clicked like legos or the clacking of tap shoes.

I started to fall for Finn. She was so witty and charming, she set me off my feet. She made me laugh. She made me blush. No one could compete. It seemed too good to be true.

“Hey, Ash.” Finn said. That’s how most of our conversations started. Not that I was complaining, I loved talking to her.

“Hello, Finn.” I responded, looking into her eyes, “how was your day?”

She said, “better now,” with a smile. What a cliche, but to be honest it made my day.

I didn’t want to fall but I was drowning in the ocean that is her blue eyes. I was too far down the rabbit hole called love.

“Hey Ash!” Finn said with a beautiful smile and I almost melted into a pile of slush and whatever the human body is made of.

“Hello Finn! I got to know, do you feel this way?” I asked her if she felt the way I do. Hopelessly in love.

“Yeah I do, but I was scared of what you might say Ash,” Finn said, but her smile turned into a nervous one.

“I still think you’re cute, but maybe it’s better this way.” I explained. She nodded her head in agreement. We were going to try and hopefully succeed in continuing to be friends even after this.

But that’s all we were. A simple cliche. But that’s okay.


End file.
